


thank you for being there

by shimazakis



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Comfort Sex, Depression, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Slow Sex, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those days for Sousuke - where it feels like the entire universe is out to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you for being there

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in ages, so i apologize if there are any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense. there's also very little dialogue.

It's one of  _those_ days for Sousuke - where it feels like the entire universe is out to get him.

It started at home, before he had even gotten up out of bed. He had woken to a dull ache in his right shoulder and no amount of stretching and massaging it would relieve the discomfort he felt. He even tried the muscle ache cream he had bought ages ago but that was a dead-end. He was forced to wear the shoulder brace he had kept from high school so that if anything  _did_ happen, it was there for him.

He hoped it would only last for the morning, but the persistent ache was there all day at work. Even work had its own issues that piled up onto the hanging ball of blackness Sousuke felt above his head. He was stuck at his desk for most of the day, filing out useless paper work instead of being at the pools, coaching his students. When he finally did get to the pools mid-afternoon, one of his swimmers wasn't meeting their times and was dealing with it poorly, while another swimmer felt like they could slack off, saying if the other swimmer can't meet  _their_ times, how were they supposed to meet theirs?

To add to the drama, the head coach had called him over for a private chat, saying how Sousuke seemed a little distracted. She pointed out that Sousuke was constantly rolling and grabbing his right shoulder, a habit Sousuke thought he had broken years ago. He apologized, promising that he wouldn't let himself get distracted anymore. As he walked away, he felt the pressure above his head expand and he found himself desperately wanting to escape it and head home.

Once he finally leaves work and the pools, later than usual, he makes his way to the train station and almost misses his train. The train cart he picks is packed and he squeezes himself in, holding onto the metal bar above his head with his left hand. A low throbbing begins to thump against his temples and he wills away the oncoming headache. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his phone, unlocks it, and taps out a quick, short message.

**_On my way home, be there soon._ **

He locks his phone and is about to put it away when the reply comes through, only seconds after his message sends.

**_home now, i'll be in the bath. x_ **

Sousuke huffs out a laugh, smiling at the small kiss at the end of the message. He pockets his phone and does his best to tune out the noise around him, especially the piercing cry of a baby somewhere on the same cart, and he thinks about his lover at home. He heart lurches and he realizes how much he misses him at that moment. By the time he steps off the train at his designated station, he feels even worse than when he stepped on.

 

* * *

  

With his head leaning back against the edge of the bath, Haru opens his eyes when he hears the bathroom door slide open and he rolls his head to the left, watching Sousuke enter the bathroom. A small worrying frown appears on his face at how pale and exhausted Sousuke looks. His movements are stiff as he walks in and rolls his shoulder; his eyes look heavy and lifeless; his hair is sticking up all over the place, as if something has been repeatedly running through it. He's already disposed of his work jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his forearms, and his tie hangs loosely around his neck. His jaw clenches and Haru notices the light stubble along his jaw and chin.

 _Did he not shave today?_ Haru thinks, watching Sousuke shut the door behind him, not letting the steam escape to their bedroom.

They stare at each other and Haru says nothing, knowing that Sousuke probably isn't ready to talk about anything yet. After a moment of silence, Haru presses his legs up to his chest - making room in front of him - and motions for Sousuke to join him.

The tension just drops from Sousuke's body and he's less stiff as he moves towards the tub, pulling his already loosened tie off. It drops to the floor and he works at undoing the buttons on his shirt. Haru sits patiently in the bath, watching his lover slowly undo each button one by one. The shirt slips off his shoulders, revealing the black shoulder brace Haru is all too familiar with, and falls to the floor. His work pants and underwear join the discarded clothing on the bathroom floor and Sousuke is left standing, completely naked - except for the shoulder brace - with a look of disgust on his face as he glares at the brace.

Haru leans across the bath and lightly touches Sousuke's wrist, noting how his hands are clenching into fists. His touch is soft and fleeting, but it gains Sousuke's attention and his gaze snaps down to Haru, his expression softening. He smiles at Haru, small and a little shy, before leaning over the bath and kissing him once, softly on the mouth. Their lips linger against each other's, their breaths fanning over each other. Haru brings his hand up and lightly caresses the side of Sousuke's face, staring into his eyes.

Standing back up, Sousuke takes off his brace and drops it to the ground with his other belongings, and steps into the bath. He lets out a long sigh when his feet hit the still-hot water. He's surprised that the water is still reasonably hot and he sinks down into it, his entire body instantly relaxing as he settles himself down into it. He's also a little surprised that a certain someone isn't wearing their usual jammers. Haru busies himself with spreading open his legs and letting Sousuke sit comfortably between them.

Sousuke sits hunched over between Haru's legs and lets out a long harsh sigh. Sitting forward, Haru slips his arms underneath Sousuke's armpits and rests his hands on his chest. He presses a soft kiss to the middle of his back, and then rests his cheek against where he kissed. He feels Sousuke's hands come up and grip onto his arms. 

Sousuke clings onto the arms around him and squeezes his eyes shut tightly, his breathing picking up and coming out hard and harsh through his teeth. They sit like that for a bit, Sousuke clinging to Haru, trying to manage his breathing, while Haru sits silently and rubs small, soothing circles onto Sousuke's skin. Eventually, Sousuke's breathing evens out and he's not holding onto Haru tightly anymore. 

While Sousuke sits in front of him, Haru decides to wash him. He washes his hair first, thin fingers running through the short dark brown locks. After rinsing out the last of the conditioner in Sousuke's hair, he lathers his hands in soap next and rubs them all over Sousuke's back and front, before pouring water and washing away the soap suds. While Haru does this, Sousuke quickly shaves off the small amount of stubble on his jawline, feeling productive the first time that day. Afterwards, he leans back in Haru's embrace and rests his head against his shoulder. Haru spends a while just pressing soft small kisses against Sousuke's skin; against his cheek, his jaw, his neck, ever so softly along his right shoulder, and behind his ear. 

They stay in the bath together for another hour, holding each other as the water goes from lukewarm to cold. Haru decides it's time to get out when he feels Sousuke shiver in front of him. Before he gets out, he tilts Sousuke's face towards him, gently caressing the side of his face, before planting a soft kiss once, twice, three times against his lips. Sousuke sits forward so that Haru can stand and he steps out of the bath, grabbing a towel hanging from the wall beside him. He dries himself down and wraps the towel around his hips. He shakes his towel-dried hair out of his eyes and looks at Sousuke. He arches an eyebrow at Sousuke, who had sunken further into the water. 

"I'll be out in a sec," Sousuke says to the questioning look.  Haru nods and leaves the room silently. 

Sousuke sighs and submerges himself into the water. He no longer feels the giant ball of blackness hanging above and around him and his body didn't feel tense anymore, probably a lot to do with the hot bath and the calming presence of Haru. He does feel immensely better and after washing away any remaining soap suds Haru missed, he gets out of the bath, drains the water and dries himself off with a towel. He picks up his discarded belongings and throws them and the towel into the laundry basket next to the bathroom door. 

He slides open the bathroom door and sees Haru standing in front of their shared dresser, probably deciding on what he should wear for tomorrow. As Sousuke watches his love rifle through the clothes, an overwhelming feeling of affection for Haru envelops Sousuke and he walks over to him, wrapping his long arms around Haru's waist and pressing himself up against his back. Haru jumps at the contact and turns to look at Sousuke over his shoulder with another questioning look. 

Sousuke's answer is to kiss him softly on the shoulder, then on the junction between his neck and shoulder, before finally bringing his mouth up to his ear and breathing out, "Thank you." 

Haru spins in his arms and trails his hands up his chest, pass his neck, and cupping the back of his head. He pulls Sousuke's head down and rests their foreheads together, asking, "One of those days?" 

Letting out a tiny sigh, Sousuke nods his head slightly. 

Running his fingers through the strands of hair at the bottom of Sousuke's neck, Haru leans in and kisses him gently, pressing their bodies together. One of Sousuke's hands slides down and rests on the small of Haru's back - just above the towel hanging from his hips - while the other rests firmly on the centre of his back. Their kiss is long and slow, lips parted, tongues meeting and moving together. Sousuke's fingers tease the hem of Haru's towel before it slides off, leaving him just as naked as Sousuke.

His hand runs down and grabs onto one of Haru's ass cheeks, squeezing it. Haru jolts, which causes their cocks to brush together. They both moan at the touch. Moments later, Sousuke's hand is no longer on Haru's ass and is down between their bodies, grabbing both of their semi-hard cocks together and moving his hand up and down. Haru's head falls back and Sousuke leans forward to kiss along Haru's neck, as he jerks both of their cocks off. Haru bites on his bottom lip and tugs Sousuke's head back, glancing over at the bed. Sousuke nods.

They disentangle themselves and move towards their bed. Sousuke stops mid-step and admires the view that is Nanase Haruka's ass in front of him as Haru crawls down onto their bed. Haru spins around and rests on his elbows, his hair falling across his face when he tilts his head and looks at Sousuke. Any other night, Sousuke would gladly leap into the bed immediately and fuck Haru until he's moaning and shaking underneath him.

But he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to ruin the calm, serene atmosphere that's been created ever since stepping into the bath with Haru. 

He steps around to the side of the bed, Haru's eyes following him with each step. He slides open the top drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a condom and half a bottle of lube. He holds onto them as he slips onto the bed, Haru already turning on his side to meet him. Haru reaches over and takes the lube and condom off of Sousuke, placing it behind him, and pulls Sousuke to him just as Sousuke was reaching for him. They meet in the middle, lips already meeting in a slow sensual kiss, arms tangling together and their bodies pressed together. Haru lifts his left leg up and throws it over Sousuke's hip and the movement causes their cocks to rub together.

Sousuke's hand glides down the curve of Haru's hip before it joins their cocks, stroking the both of them. He wraps his fingers around the base of Haru's cock and jerks his hand up and down; similar to how he did it before, until Haru is thrusting his hips up into Sousuke's grip. Pre-cum seeps out of the tip of Haru's cock and Sousuke's thumb smears it down along the underside of his cock. Haru shudders before whining when Sousuke removes his hand. Sousuke lets out a small laugh and gives Haru's ass a quick squeeze, reaching behind him for the lube. He uncaps it and squeezes a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, before bringing them down to Haru's ass. He circles his hole lightly - Haru's breathing hitches at the contact- and slips one finger in. He feels the muscle tighten at the intrusion and it's not long before he's able to slip the second finger in, stretching his hole. 

He glances at Haru's face and smiles at how his lips are parted and his cheeks are flush. He moves his fingers nice and slow, watching Haru's face as he bites on his bottom lip, a soft whimper escaping through. His hips eventually start thrusting up in time with Sousuke's fingers moving in and out of him; rubbing his cock up against Sousuke's and shuddering at the friction it creates. When Sousuke feels his fingers press against the sweet spot inside Haru, he leans forward and kisses Haru, feeling the moan that passes through Haru's lips. Fingers dig into his back and Haru thrusts his hips faster. 

Sousuke knows all too well that Haru can cum just from being fingered, so he slips his fingers out - smiling at the whimper that escapes Haru's mouth. Sousuke kisses him once, twice, three times while reaching behind him. Haru's grip on Sousuke tightens and his hips are still moving up and down, their cocks grinding together. Sousuke swallows hard and fumbles around for the lube and condom. He rips open the packet once he finds it and is quick to roll the condom on and coat it in lube. He drops the wrapper and bottle off the side of the bed, turning his attention back onto Haru - when he freezes. 

It'll never fail him just how gorgeous Haru can be in moments like these. Well, Sousuke knows that Haru is gorgeous literally all of the time - especially when he's swimming. But there's just something about the way Haru looks in intimate moments like these that make Sousuke suck in a sharp breath. Dark hair falling across his face, dark blue half-lidded eyes, wet parted lips, his chest rising as he breathes deeply, his cheeks, neck, and chest all flushed pink. Sousuke truly feels amazed and blessed that such a gorgeous, amazing person loves him. He snakes his arm underneath Haru's thigh and lifts it up, lining the head of cock up against Haru's ready hole. He looks at Haru and waits for the nod before leisurely sliding into him. 

He watches as Haru's eyes flutter shut as he fills him, his head falling back, a small moan escaping his mouth. Once he's buried inside of him, he waits for Haru to look back at him. Haru gradually rolls his head forward and the two look at each other, their faces so close that their eyes almost cross, their breathes mingling together. Sousuke shuts his eyes and surges forward, capturing Haru's lips with his. 

He starts moving his hips, dragging his cock in and out of Haru at a languid pace. He shudders and groans when Haru's hole briefly tightens around him and his nails dig into Sousuke's back. He doesn't change his pace however, and he continues to fuck Haru slowly, enjoying the feeling of him all around him. Their tongues working together, Haru's cock rubbing up and down between their bellies, his hands roaming around Sousuke's back, touching everywhere he can reach. 

Cupping the side of Haru's face, he brushes his thumb along the underside of his jaw, lips still moving together. He slides his hand down to Haru's shoulder and lightly pushes him onto his back, moving with him so their bodies are still flushed together. He holds himself up on his left elbow - not wanting to put any more pressure onto his right arm - and continues his thrusts, as if nothing had happened. Haru's legs circle around Sousuke's hips and his hands slide up to cup the back of Sousuke's neck. Their kiss had broken as they moved into the new position but with their lips so close together, it doesn't take much to pull him down for another kiss. He brings Sousuke down into the kiss and moans as he continues to fuck into him slowly. 

Sousuke knows it won't be long until Haru cums when he suddenly arches off the bed. He decides to help with the process and uses his right hand to wrap around Haru's cock, stroking it with his thumb before moving it up and down. He matches his thrusts, now going ever so slightly faster. He breaks the kiss when he knows Haru is close - due to the fingers and heels digging into his back and the moans vibrating against his lips - and watches Haru breathe deeply in quick bursts, before squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a high moan. He cums loudly, all over their stomachs and even on Sousuke's hand. Sousuke groans when Haru's hole clamps down against his cock as he cums, and he thrusts once, twice, three times, moaning and emptying himself into the condom. They lay still, breathing heavily until Sousuke pulls out of Haru's sensitive hole, earning a small groan from the other. 

He flops back onto the bed and lays there, catching his breath. He looks over at Haru and notices that he's doing the same, his flushed chest heaving. He glances down and sees they're both covered in Haru's cum. He sits up and pulls off the condom, tying it off before any leaks out. He rises to his feet and walks over to the small wastebasket they keep at the end of the bed. He disposes of it and then grabs a clean towel from their dresser. He wipes his stomach and cock of any cum, and then walks back over to the bed. Haru's finally caught his breath and he watches Sousuke with a small smile on his face, slightly dazed from post-orgasm bliss. Sousuke sits on the edge of the bed and gently wipes away any cum on Haru's skin, before throwing the now soiled towel towards the bathroom. 

When he looks down, Haru is still smiling at him. He smiles back and leans down to kiss him tenderly. He breaks the kiss so he can reach down and grab their bedspread, pulling it up and covering them with it. Snuggling in close, their arms move around each other and Sousuke rests his head against Haru's chest. Resting his head on top of Sousuke's head, Haru presses a soft kiss to the crown of his head once, twice, three times, while running his fingers through the soft hair. Sousuke lets out a long sigh, his body relaxing in Haru's embrace. 

It's not long before the both of them drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke wakes with a gasp, startled. They must have moved during the night because he now lies on his back with Haru's head resting on his bicep, his arm thrown over his chest and his hand just resting underneath Sousuke's right shoulder. Sousuke closes his eyes and calms his breathing, not wanting to wake Haru up. He usually experiences bad dreams when he has one of those days.

When he finally opens his eyes again, he feels calmer. He looks down at Haru's sleeping face.

He knows there will be more days like this in the future and he knows that Haru won't always be the solution for when they do occur. But in that moment, looking at Haru's sleeping face, Sousuke is grateful that it is Haru who helps him when he has those days, grateful that he's in his life. Smiling, Sousuke leans down and kisses Haru's forehead, before bringing him closer and snuggling into him.

"Thank you."

 


End file.
